X Ai X Shiawase X Shinjitsu X
by Hiwatari Nana
Summary: Chapter 2. DaisuRisa, slight SatoRisa. Fic ini akan hiatus untuk beberapa saat atau mungkin akan didelete. Thanks before...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**DN. Angel by Yukiru Sugisaki**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, gak karuan, baru prolog~**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**X Ai X Shiawase X Shinjitsu X**

**-**

**-  
**

"Aku suka pada mu."

"Aku juga."

-

-

"Kau senang, hari ini?"

"Sangat."

"Kalau begitu aku minta putus!"

"Eh..."

-

-  
"Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintai orang lain."

"KAU BOHONG!!"

"Itu lah kenyataannya."

-

-

"Apa tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak."

"Ta..."

"Suatu saat, dia akan tahu kebenarannya."

-

-  
"Kenapa kau tak bilang tentang penyakitmu sebelumnya?"

"Ma... Maaf."

-

-  
"Lupakan dia."

"Tidak! Tidak akan."

"Dia sudah mati!"

"Tidak! Selamanya dia masih hidup di hati ku."

-

-  
"Hai? Aku Niwa Daisuke. Salam kenal?!"

"Ni... Niwa?"

-

-

-

**X Ai X Shiawase X Shinjitsu X**

**TBC~  
**

* * *

  
A/N: Huahahaha... Gaje kan???? Memang Nana tak berbakat buat yang kayak seperti ini. Terinspirasi dari kata 'Shinjitsu', jadi lah Fic gaje kayak begini.

Ripiu please~

**aLigatoU..  
~Nana-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yukiru Sugisaki**

**Rated: T**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, gaje, gila~**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." seorang pria dengan napas terengah-engah berlari mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Ya, tempat persembunyian yang aman. Sembunyi dari kejaran-kejaran orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. "Hosh... Hosh... Shit!!" umpatnya kesal.

**-X Ai X Shiawase X Shinjitsu X-**

"Satoshi-sama! Satoshi-sama!!" teriak orang-orang berbaju serba hitam itu melihat kesekelilingnya-pinggiran kota yang sangat ramai. Sangat sulit mencari orang ditengan keramaian dan gelapnya malam.

Dilain tempat, pria yang tadi mencari tempat persembunyian-sekarang sudah dapat tempat persembunyian di salah satu gang kecil dipinggiran kota itu. Kota Azumano, salah satu kota penting di Negara Jepang.

"Shit!" umpatnya -lagi. "Sampai kapan mereka akan mengejarku?!"

SREEKK...

Pria itu melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Cih..." desisnya. Niatannya untuk kabur lagi, terpendam. Tidak ada jalan lagi. Dia terkepung oleh beberapa orang berbaju serba hitam tadi.

"Satoshi-sama!" terdengar suara seorang gadis diantara beberapa orang berbaju serba hitam itu.

"Kau..."

**X Ai X Shiawase X Shinjitsu X**

**_**

**_**

"Satoshi-sama! Satoshi-sama! Ayo bangun! Ayo!!" teriak seorang gadis berambut ungu sambil menggedor-gedor sebuah pintu kamar yang tergolong besar. "Satoshi-sama!" panggilnya lagi.

KREEK... Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka.

"Nana! Kau bisa tidak, jangan berteriak?" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut biru cerah yang acak-acakan membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Ia menyandarkan kepalannya di tepi pintu-masih mengantuk.

"Satoshi-sama!" panggil Nana-gadis tadi- girang sambil memeluk tuannya itu tanpa rasa takut--takut akan dipecat karena bersikap tidak sopan pada tuannya.

"Ugg..." rintih Satoshi seraya mundur dan membawa Nana masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu tersebut. "Hah... Kau ini selalu saja, begitu!" keluhnya.

"Habisnya, Satoshi-sama sudah lama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah!" bantah Nana seraya melepas pelukkannya dari Satoshi.

"Sudahlah, jangan diungkit lagi," ucap Satoshi mengahampiri tempat tidurnya.

"Eh?? Satoshi-sama jangan tidur lagi!" cegah Nana saat mengetahui tuannya itu ingin melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"Aku masih mengantuk!"

"Ayo!! Tuan Kei sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan!"

"Ugh... Merepotkan saja!! Iya, iya, aku bangun!"

"Cepat mandi!" kata Nana menarik Satoshi turun dari tempat tidurnya.

-  
**RUANG MAKAN**

-

"Selamat pagi, ayah!" sapa Satoshi ketus saat menuju meja makan yang lagi-lagi tergolong besar dan mewah.

"Hei, hei! Kau masih marah padaku tentang kejadian semalam, ya?" sebuah senyuman terlontar dari pria yang sedang duduk menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah diungkit lagi," jawab Satoshi seraya duduk tepat di seberang tempat duduk ayahnya.

"Haha... Siapa suruh kau tidak pulang ke rumah?!" ucap ayahnya sembari memakan potongan terakhir sandwich-nya.

"Tapi aku 'kan sudah besar. Coba ayah pikirkan, bagaimana jika orang-orang tahu, kalau seorang Komandan Kepolisian Tertinggi Azumano dikejar-kejar oleh suruhan ayahnya sendiri?" Satoshi balik bertanya seraya meminum segelas susu.

"Coba kau pikirkan, bagaimana jika orang-orang tahu, kalau seorang Komisaris Kepolisian Azumano harus mengerahkan orang-orang suruhannya hanya untuk membawa seorang Komandan Kepolisian Tertinggi Azumano yang tak lain adalah anaknya pulang ke rumah karena anaknya ini jarang sekali pulang ke rumah?" balas Kei-ayah Satoshi panjang lebar.

"Hah... Ya, sudahlah!"

"Kau kalah," kata ayahnya sambil meminum susunya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan!" sapa Nana sopan memasuki ruang makan.

"Pagi," balas Kei.

"Hei? Kenapa bajumu itu?" Satoshi langsung bertanya.

"Apanya yang 'kenapa'?"

"Bajumu."

"Oh... Ini, ini baju seragam sekolah."

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau memakai baju seragam sekolahku? Kau kan sudah lulus kuliah, kenapa harus bersekolah lagi?" ucap Satoshi panjang lebar.

"Lalu Satoshi-sama, sendiri, kenapa sekolah juga? Satoshi-sama juga sudah lulus kuliah-universitar Oxford lagi," balas Nana kesal.

"Banyak bicara! Kau ini harusnya hormat sedikit padaku, kau kan pelayan pribadiku!" tambah Satoshi tak mau mengalah dan tanpa sadar menyinggung perasaan Nana. Nana hanya tertunduk. 'Celaka! Keceplosan!' batin Satoshi tidak enak pada Nana.

"Ah... Aku mau pergi kerja dulu. Kalian berdua cepat pergi sekolah, nanti kalian telat," Kei angkat bicara saat suasana mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

"I... Iya, Tuan!" balas Nana.  
Satoshi hanya diam.

TENG... TONG... TENG... TONG...

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Sang guru saat memasuki ruangan kelas XII-A.

"Pagi, Bu!" jawab mereka serempak-minus Satoshi yang sedang asyik melamun.

"Baiklah, hari ini, Ibu akan perkenalkan siswi baru kepada kalian," umunnya sambil tersenyum ringan. Semua anak-anak menjadi penasaran dengan teman baru meraka-minus yang sedang melamun.

"Nah, Hiwatari-san, silahkan masuk," ujar sang guru. Sontak anak-anak muridnya terkejut mendengar nama 'Hiwatari' dan lebih terkejut lagi saat anak yang di panggil 'Hiwatari' itu masuk kelas. Rambutnya berwarna ungu lurus dengan gelombang-gelombang dibagian bawahnya dan warna matanya biru shappire.

"Perkenalkan. Ini, Hiwatari Nana. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi teman kalian semua. Hiwatari-san, silahkan perkenalkan diri anda," Sang guru mempersilahkan.

"Pagi, semua. Namaku Hiwatari Nana, kalian bisa memanggilku Nana. Senang bertemu kalian dan mohon bimbingannya," ucap Nana sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit kepada teman-temannya.

"Nana-san, silahkan kau duduk di temat duduk yang kosong."

"Baik," jawab Nana. Dicarinya tempat yang kosong dan...  
Ia menemukannya, tepatnya disebelah Satoshi. Nana hanya menghela napas lalu duduk.

-  
**Istirahat.**

-

"Hai, Nana!" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Eh? Hehe... Hai juga."

"Namaku Harada Risa, jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa minta tolong padaku," ujar Risa ramah.

"Tentu."

"Eh, Nana! Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Satoshi-kun?" tanya salah satu gadis tersebut. Nana hanya tersenyum tanpa memberi jawaban. Anak-anak yang lain pun satu per satu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Nana.

-

-

"Maaf, apa kau tahu, Hiwatari Satoshi ada dimana?" tanya Nana pada seorang siswi yang ada di koridor kelas.

"Tidak."

"Terima kasih," ucap Nana. Sesal di dalam hatinya bertambah. Kenapa dia harus mengobrol dulu dengan teman-temanya, sehingga ia kehilangan Satoshi pada jam istirahat?

"Sial!" umpatnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada tangga disebelahnya. 'Apa ini atap sekolah?' batin Nana. Rasa ingin tahunya, membuat nya menyusuri tangga itu. Nana membuka pintu tersebut.

KRIEEK...

"Satoshi-sama!" teriak Nana saat menemukan Satoshi sedang tidur disitu.

Satoshi membalikkan badannya, "Nana? Kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Aku mencari Satoshi-sama dari tadi. Kenapa tidur disini? Kalau nanti masuk angin bagaimana?" tanya Nana seraya menghampir Satoshi dan duduk disebelahnya.

Satoshi lalu ikut duduk juga, "Harum! Kau bawa apa?"

"Onigiri. Satoshi-sama mau?" tawar Nana. Satoshi mengangguk.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakanmu," kata Satoshi sambil melahap onigiri tersebut.

"Ahh... Onigirimu enak sekali," puji Satoshi setelah selesai melahap habis onigiri buatan Nana.

"Hehe... Siapa dulu yang bu--eh??" ucapan Nana terpotong ketika Satoshi tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Nana. "Sato--"

"Maaf! Maaf soal tadi pagi," ucap Satoshi yang menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Tak apa. Lagian aku juga salah, kok! Maafkan aku juga!" balas Nana tersenyum simpul. Satoshi tak membalas.

"Satoshi-sama, anda tidur?"

Hening..

"Satoshi-sama!"

"Jangan panggil 'Satoshi-sama'. Cukup panggil 'Satoshi' saja." ucap Satoshi pelan tapi mengandung perintah yang amat dalam.

"Eh, Sa... Sa... Satoshi-kun, ji... jika an-"

"Cukup panggil nama saja! Kau mengerti?" ucapan Nana yang ragu-ragu terpotong oleh Satoshi.

"He'eh! Sa... Satoshi!" respon Nana. Hening lagi. Sepertinya Satoshi tertidur pulas.

"Huh..." Nana menghela napas.

KRIEEK... Pintu atap sekolah terbuka.

"Ah... Nana? Dan SATOSHI-KUN??" teriak orang yang membuka pintu atap itu.

"Eh... Ssttt!" Nana memberi syarat agar orang tersebut diam. "Kemarilah, Riku!" ucap Nana berbisik, tak mau membangunkan Satoshi.

**To be continyu^^**

**X Ai X Shiawase X Shinjitsu X**

**-  
**

**A/N**: Akhirnya apdate juga! *ngelap keringat pake baju Daisuke*  
Chap 2 akan ada adegan SatoRisa! Huahahaha....  
Ayo riview!! Nana tunggu!!

Eh, mw curhat. Kemaren2 Nana jalan2. Trus cari kaset dvd Dn. Angel, tapi ada aja halangannya buat dapet ntuw dvd. Gak ada lah. Abis lah. Arrgghh... Nyebelin. Uda, ah, curhatnya. *ditendang*

RIVIEW..

**aLigatoU..  
~Nana-chan**


End file.
